Actuacion Complicada
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Shotaro tiene un encuentro inesperado con Setsuka Heel y por alguna razon parece ser que se siente atraido hacia ella, ¿como hara Kyoko para quitarselo de encima sin que se de cuenta de que se trata de su amiga de la infancia en realidad? . Pero hay otra complicacion... ¿Tienen que trabajar juntos? Sin duda alguna, Tsuruga Ren, es decir, Cain Heel, ayudara a su hermana
1. Chapter 1

Solo el sonido de las dos latas girando era audible para Kyoko en ese momento. ¿que diablos hacia el ahi? Incapaz de mover sus piernas ella permaneció de pie ahí, con la mirada fija sobre él.  
Fuwa Sho le dirigio una mirada confusa a la chica gotica que le miraba. Ella lucia sorprendida y hasta cierto punto ¿asustada?.  
"¿Por que... por qué esta él aqui?" pensaba Kyoko. Sin previo aviso los pequeños espiritus salieron del cuerpo de ella con la intencion de hacer daño al rubio. "muere!" "bastardo! imbecil! ¿que haces aqui?" " me encargare de ti!" "le hare un favor a la humanidad!" era lo que gritaban los espiritus antes de que Kyoko los detuviera. /Alma de Setsu, Alma de Setsu/ se repitio a si misma reaccionando forzando a los espiritus a regresar a su interior.  
Sin poder detenerla, una de las latas habia llegado hasta las botas de cuero de Sho.  
"Maldicion" se quejo mientras recogia la otra lata que estaba cerca de ella.  
-Toma, es tuyo ¿no es asi?- dijo el sujeto mientras tendia la lata de jugo de uva a Kyoko.  
Ella miro su mano extendida a ella por un largo momento sin saber que decir. ¿que sucederia si el rubio descubria que ella era Kyoko? en cualquier caso, ella debia mantener su actuacion y ser la hermana pequeña de Cain Heel.  
-lo es- respondio finalmente mientras tomaba la lata de las manos de Shotaro - Gracias- repuso manteniendo la mirada baja evitando el contacto visual con él.  
Se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar en direccion al estudio donde se encontraba su hermano.  
-Espera- la detuvo Sho poniendose frente a ella - ¿trabajas aqui?- pregunto mientras buscaba unir su mirada a la de ella.  
- no- respondio secamente ella mientras miraba hacia el frente ignorando la mirada de él. - ahora, ¿podrias hacerte a un lado? necesito pasar - pidio friamente mientras serraba sus ojos.  
-Eres muy fria...- se quejo antes de inclinarse un poco quedando a la altura de Kyoko- pero...tu rostro me parece familiar- completo mientras la miraba intensamente.  
"Maldicion" penso Kyoko mientras hacia lo posible por mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

-Ah, ¿es asi? – respondió ella mientras se forzaba a cambiar su expresión – creo que no olvidaría un rostro tan peculiar como es tuyo- completo mientras sonreía seductoramente.

"Tendré que lavar mi lengua con detergente después de esto…" dijo con seriedad en su mente.

Sin embargo Sho no aparto su mirada del rostro de ella. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿acaso estaba sospechando?

-En cualquier caso, estan esperándome, debo darme prisa – repuso Kyoko después de tragar saliva nerviosamente. / Alma de setsu, hay que actuar como lo haría Setsu/ resonaba en su mente.

-Espera, ¿ no me diras tu nombre? – pidió Shotaro mientras tomaba a Kyoko del brazo.

Ella le miro con sorpresa," ¿Por qué me pide mi nombre?" acaso… ¿ tenia interés en Setsuka? no, no, no, imposible, era verdad que Setsu podría lucir un poco atractiva, pero eso solo se debía a la ropa provocativa que tiende a usar… entonces… ¿se había percatado? Nadie debía saber que los hermanos Heel son solo una actuación mas, asi que, aunque le costara la vida, Kyoko tenia que mantener el papel de Setsu hasta el final, y asegurarse de que Sho creyera que era verdad.

-…- Setsu solo se dedico a mirar intensamente a Shotaro mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa y con delicadeza quitaba su mano de su brazo.

El rubio correspondió a la mirada de Setsu y no se percato de que había librado su brazo permitiendo que ésta se diera a la fuga inmediatamente.

-¡Detente!- grito preparándose para correr detrás de ella.

-Sho - dejo oir su voz Shouko-san – ¿Estas listo?- le pregunto mientras se aproximaba a él.

-Mladicion… llegas en mal momento- reprochó Sho mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Hum? ¿ por que lo dices? – pregunto su manager con un poco de confusión.

-Nada, no importa, ya me las arreglare para verla de nuevo- respondió mientras miraba el camino por donde había huido la sombria chica.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto en voz alta Kyoko mientras abrazaba las dos latas contra su pecho agitado.

-¿Setsu?- pregunto la voz de un hombre acercándose a Kyoko quien acababa de entrar a uno de los camerinos.

-Ah, Nii-san, ¿es tu descanso ya? – pregunto ella mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Si, bueno, ¿ sucedio algo? luces agitada- Dijo Cain, sus ropas eran negras y tenebrosas como era su papel. Se acerco a Kyoko y quitándose un guante puso su mano sobre el cabello de Setsu.

-No es nada Nii-san- contesto ella mientras sin darse cuenta una calida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – ah, cierto, Toma, lo compre para ti – Dijo extendiendo una de las latas que acaba de comprar.

-…- el pelinegro se limtio a mirar el jugo que le extendia su hermana por unos segundos para finalmente tomarlo- No tenias porque, gracias, aunque sabes que prefiero las cosas "fuertes"- respondió mientras abria la lata.

-contiene un 10% de alcohol, no es mucho, pero fue lo mas "fuerte" que encontré- dijo ella mientras abria también su jugo de uva. – en fin, ¿Cómo te esta yendo?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí.

"¿Qué pregunta fue esa? por supuesto que le esta yendo a la perfeccion, es Tsuruga Ren de quien hablamos" se reprochó a si misma por su tonta pregunta.

- Hummm…. supongo que bien, no he tenido problemas, pero ese Murasame me saca de mis casillas, ¿acaso no se cansa de quejarse? – contesto él mientras suspiraba.

- Ah… ¿ese idiota? solo esta envidioso de nii-san- comento ella mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo.

- por mucha envidia que tenga, ¿ no es demasiado? no se cuanto mas podre soportar sus estúpidas y repetidas quejas- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Setsu.

-jajajaja, Nii-san, tendrás que controlar tus instintos asesinos por un tiempo si no quieres ser fastidiado después por la policía- se burlo ella mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Tienes razón, no sé qué sería más insoportable – contesto él serrando sus oscuros orbes.

De repente el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del camerino interrumpió su charla.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar?- pidió el Director mientras abria levemente la puerta.

-Adelante Director- respondió Ren mientras se levantaba.

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo mientras se adentraba al camerino.

-¿ sucede algo Director?- pregunto Kyoko mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hum… nada en especial, bueno… en realidad… hay algo que quiero pedirle a Mogami-san- contesto el hombre mientras miraba con timidez a los hermanos Heel.

(Nota: Seeep, cambie un poco de personalidad a los personajes, se supone que los pequeños espiritus ya no tienen tanto rencor en contra de Sho, pero me dieron ganas de ponerlos xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Los hermanos Heel intercambiaron miradas por un momento con algo de confusion. ¿para que el director Konoe necesitaba a Kyoko?  
-hamm... bueno, Mogami-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted? - pidio finalmente el director mientras miraba al suelo timidamente.  
-no hay problema...- respondio aun constipada Kyoko.  
-bueno, sera mejor que los deje solos- dijo Ren mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente alejandose de Kyoko y haciendo una reverencia frente a Konoe salio del camerino.  
-¿que sucede?- pregunto finalmente Kyoko curiosa de la futura peticion para ella una vez que Tsuruga habia salido.  
- hum, no es la gran cosa... solo... hay alguien que estara viendo las tomas de la pelicula y me gustaria que le acompañases y satisfagas las dudas que tenga.- contesto él mientras sonreia levemente.  
"ah... se trataba de eso" penso Kyoko suspirando con alivio, ella esperaba que se tratara de una tarea un poco mas complicada.  
-no hay problema, lo hare con gusto- respondio ella mientras sonreia.  
-¡se lo agradezco mucho!- dijo con alivio total el director. - él esta en el estudio ahora mismo, debe estar esperandonos, le mencione que buscaria a alguien para que lo acompañara asi que...- comento mientras ponia una mano tras su nuca.  
-ya veo, entonces... ¿ahora iremos a encontrarlo?- pregunto Kyoko mientras ladeaba el rostro confundida.  
- si, si no es mucha molestia...- contesto el director con voz suplicante.  
- entiendo, vayamos entonces- dijo Kyoko sonriendo  
De esta forma ambos salieron del camerino de Cain Heel , el cual quien sabe a donde habia ido, y se dirigieron al lugar donde hace poco estaban grabando , ¿ que clase de persona seria con la que Kyoko trabajaria? sentia un poco de emocion y preocupacion de saberlo, ¿que pasaria si era alguien muy pesado? ¿y si se trataba de alguien molesto que quisiera solo coquetear con Setsu? ¿seria un hombre o una mujer? Como quiera que fuera, Kyoko daria su mejor esfuerzo, despues de todo, habia sido una peticion directa del director Konoe.  
-ah, gracias por la espera- la voz del director interrumpio los pensamientos de Kyoko haciendo que ésta pusiera de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra.  
-Ah- dijo con sorpresa la persona a la que le hablaba el director.  
Kyoko se quedo de piedra al ver al sujeto... él estaba sentado en una de las sillas para el staff, rodeado con el aura de arrogancia tan tipica en él, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.  
-supongo que ya sabes quien es, pero debo presentarlos. Etto... Setsuka-san, él es Fuwa Sho, estara a tu cuidado a partir de hoy- dijo el director mientras movia sus manos de un lado a otro - Fuwa-kun, ella es Setsuka-san, la persona que estara contigo ayudandote con las dudas que tengas-.  
Kyoko fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, ¿que diablos estaba pasando? ¿trabajar con Sho? ¿por que razon? ¿que motivos tenia él para estar ahi?  
Mil dudas habian surgido en la atareada cabeza de nuestra protagonista, y ninguna con posibilidad de ser ejecutada hacia el director.  
En ese momento el chico rubio se puso de pie y avanzo unos pasos para aproximarse a Kyoko, la cual aun se encontraba en Lalalandia.  
-Es un placer... como ya lo dijo el director Konoe, mi nombre es Fuwa Sho - saludo mientras extendia su mano a Kyoko con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Ella le miro con frialdad por un corto momento dudando en tomar su mano.  
"Setsu... Actuar como Setsuka Heel... de otra forma..." repitio constantemente en su mente forzandose a dejar de lado sus sentimientos oscuros contra Shotaro.  
-Un placer- respondio finalmente mientras cambiando su expresion estrechaba su mano con la de él. - Mi nombre es Setsuka Heel- completo evitando encontrar sus ojos con los de su enemigo.  
-"Setsuka"¿ eh?- repitio él mientras soltaba la mano de ella.  
-bien, es un alivio que se lleven bien, los dejo solos, la filmacion esta a punto de iniciar. Fuwa-kun, Setsuka-san, contemplen con atencion por favor, y es sugerible que se acerquen un poco mas- dijo Konoe antes de retirarse y dejar a Kyoko sola con Shotaro.  
Despues de que el director se fuera el rubio miraba con intensidad a Setsu, pero por su parte, ella permanecia mirando al frente ignrando su presencia.  
-crei que habias dicho que no trabajabas aqui- comento Sho antes de sentarse de nuevo.  
Kyoko giro levemente su rostro a donde él y tras un parpadeo suspiro.  
-No lo hago, esto es algo que el director me pidio que hislciera- contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de él.  
-¿huh? En primer lugar... ¿que haces aqui? si no eres trabajadora... ¿entonces que eres?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras estiraba sus piernas.  
-...- la chica tambaleo en su respuesta. No debia actuar grocera ni fria, se supone que Setsu es una persona atrevida, coqueta y hasta cierto punto infantil. ¿como mantener ese papel frente a la persona que tanto desprecia?  
Lo peor de todo ,si no lograba mantener esa actuacion y Shotaro descubira que Setsu era una farsa, Tsuruga Ren se veria afectado, y sin duda, ella no queria eso, asi que forzosamente Shotaro debia creerse que Setsuka era una persona real.  
-Estoy aqui por una persona... Necesito estar a su lado para tranquilizarnos a ambos, el es algo violento y no entiende muy bien el idioma, por lo que yo estoy acompañandolo...- contesto ella sin percatarse de que sus mejillas se habian coloreado levemente.  
-hu...- se limito a emitir el chico rubio antes de dedicar su mirada hacia el frente donde la escena apenas iniciaba. Sin duda alguna, el sentia curiosidad, pero... apenas acababa de conocer a la chica y no era su estilo hostigar con preguntas muy personales .

El tiempo paso con lentitud para Kyoko, quien para distraerse habia decidido consentrarse en la escena actuada frente a sus ojos.

-ese sujeto...- comento Sho a mitad de una de las escenas de masacre.  
-¿huh?- Kyoko giro su rostro a donde él.  
-¿ese sujeto interpreta el papel de BJ?- pregunto mientras mantenia su mirada fija al frente.  
La unica persona que destacaba en ese momento de grabacion era el sombrio Cain con su tetrico maquillaje y sus ropas rasgadas, por lo que Kyoko supuso que Shotaro se referia a él.  
-Asi es- se limito a contestar mientras cruzaba sus piernas y levantaba el pecho- ¿no crees que es genial?- pregunto curveando sus labios rojizoa en una sonrisa orgullosa.  
"Si, en un momento como este ,sin duda Setsu presumiria de su querido hermano" penso Kyoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenia su sonrisa tratando de olvidar que era Shotaro con quien estaba en ese momento.  
-Si... Creo que se metio mucho en su papel... Da la impresion de ser realmente BJ- respondio el rubio inclinandose hacia enfrente mostrando mas interes en la escena.  
Kyoko imito su accion y miro de nuevo hacia enfrente.  
Era cierto... Tsuruga en algunas ocaciones comenzaba a actuar como BJ fuera de las grabaciones... como "un asesino de sangre fria" . Aun asi, preocuparse era inutil ¿no es asi? No es como si ella pudiera ayudar a su sempai... En casos como ese, ella una inutil total.  
Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habian quedado perdidos y distantes al igual que su mente.  
-oye- llamo Sho notando que su acompañante se distraia.  
-¿hunm? ah... lo siento, me perdi pensando algo...- contesto avergonzada Kyoko mientras enderezaba su espalda y enfocaba su vista en la escena. Shotaro solo la observo un tanto confundido, ¿era la clase de persona distraida? En ese momento noto una figura familiar parada detras de Setsuka.  
-como sea... debo irme, tengo un programa dentro de una hora- anuncio él mientras se levantaba de su silla y dirigiendose a donde Shouko-san quien estaba detras de Kyoko.  
-¿eh? a...ah - contesto ella torpemente mientras se ponia de pie.  
-Lamento las molestias- dijo Shouko-san mirando a Setsuka con una calida sonrisa.  
Ella solo nego con su cabeza mientras le miraba inexpresivamente.  
-Mañana estare aqui de nuevo- aviso el rubio antes de retirarse junto con su manager.

-¿quien es esa chica?- pregunto Shouko-san mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Sho.  
-no importa en realidad- contesto el mientras serraba sus orbes con pesades.  
-¿estas interesado en ella?- cuestiono en tono travieso buscando molestarlo.  
-¿ha? ¿no viste el tamaño de su pecho? definitivamente no es mi tipo- respondio mientras hacia muecas.  
-humm... vi como actuabas amablemente con ella- reprocho Shouko-san poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mostrando duda.  
-no es eso... es solo... - dijo Shotaro mirando al suelo - su rostro en verdad me suena familiar...- completo mientras fruncia el ceño.  
-ahora que lo mencionas... creo haber visto su rostro en algun lado... ¿es una actriz o algo asi?- pregunto su manager con curiosidad.  
-no lo se, lo unico que se es que su nombre es Setsuka y que no forma parte de la pelicula- contesto él serrando de nuevo sus ojos.  
-"Setsuka"? no me suena...- dijo Shouko mientras dirigia su mirada al cielo.  
-ni a mi... eso es lo extraño... -concordo el rubio mientras metia las manos a lo bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
¿quien es esa mujer en realidad? la duda que se ha sembrado en el interior de Shotaro… Y haría lo posible por recordar en donde la había visto antes, después de todo, le quedaba mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

(Off: Hola! me hace feliz el que haya gustado mi fanfic, aun me falta mucho por mejorar, pero espero hacerlo pronto, en el próximo capitulo contare la razón x la cual Sho esta trabajando para la película, aunque supongo que ya han de imaginarlo jejeje)


	3. Chapter 3

-¡OK! llegamos hasta aqui por hoy- grito el director Konoe deteniendo la grabacion de ese dia - Ha sido un buen trabajo, muchas gracias a todos- agrego mientras sonreia a los actores frente a él.  
Por su parte Cain se dedico a dirigirse a su camerino donde le esperaba su hermana. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de ahi leyendo una revista de moda mientras las maquillistas se encargaban de quitarle el maquillaje tetrico a Cain.  
-Setsu- dijo él mientras ella permanecia sentada leyendo.  
-¿si, Nii-sama?- pregunto Setsu sin apartar sus ojos de la revista.  
-...- Cain se mantuvo en silencio por un momento -no es nada, te lo preguntare despues- completo.

-¿…?- Ese comentario había intrigado a Kyoko por supuesto, pero él había dicho que lo preguntaría en otro momento por lo que ella decidió no cuestionar nada.

Despues de un momento las maquillistas terminaron de quitarle el maquillaje tenebroso a Cain.

-podemos irnos ya- aviso éste tendiéndole una mano a Setsuka quien al instante la tomo.  
-claro Nii-sama- respondio mientras dejaba la revista sobre su asiento para despues retirarse con Cain tomados de la mano.

-¿Hay algo que desees cenar en especial?- Pregunto Setsu mientras caminaban por las calles.  
-hum... No en realidad, estare bien con cualquier cosa que prepares - respondio él sin soltar la mano de ella.  
Para Kyoko ya se habia hecho un poco familiar el tomar la mano de Ren, despues de todo "es normal para Setsuka y Cain" por lo que no se sentia cohibida cuando las personas los miraban, "Setsuka es de ésta forma" pensaba sin dejar de sonreir.  
-huh... en cualquier caso, necesito comprar algunos ingredientes- dijo ella mientras señalaba un supermercado.  
-¿humm?- Cain la miro con un poco de duda, "pero si la nevera estaba llena esta mañana" pensó este sin dejar de ver a Setsu.  
-solo vamos- pidio ella mirando con insistencia a Cain.  
-esta bien, como desees Setsu- contesto rindiendose.  
Ya una vez adentrados en el supermercado Setsu se dirigio inmediatamente a la seccion de vinos y licores.  
-¿Planeas beber?- pregunto el pelinegro curioso al ver a su hermana en esa seccion.  
-No- contesto mientras leia los nombres de los vinos- quiero intentar cocinar algo envinado- agrego mientras seleccionaba uno.  
-ah... -se limito a decir Cain sin apartar la vista de su hermana.  
-Toma- dijo ella mientras le tendia la botella para que la cargara.  
Él sin decir nada simplemento la tomo y siguio a Setsu quien se encaminaba a otra seccion.  
Las personas de su alrededor simplemente los evitaban, despues de todo, Cain Heel era un hombre que expedia peligro y una aura asesina; Por lo que su camino estaba totalmente libre para tomar cosas de cualquier estante.  
Despues de seleccionar un par de cosas decidieron ir a su departamento tras pagar por ellas.  
-¡ah! por fin en casa- dijo Kyoko suspirando con alivio mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los asientos de la sala.  
-si... debio ser un dia largo ¿no es asi?- comento el pelinegro mientras dejaba las cosas que acababan de comprar.  
-¿huh? eh... si- respondio Kyoko sintiendo algo de nerviosismo. ¿era posible que Ren hubiera visto a Sho?.  
Tras su respuesta Cain se quedo callado y con la mirada seria mientras permanecia de pie.  
-¿Ni...nii-sama?- pregunto sintiendose intimidada por la expresion de Tsuruga en ese momento.  
-¿si?- contesto él mirando a Kyoko sin cambiar su expresion.  
-¿hay ... hay algo malo? pareces molesto...- pregunto ella mientras evadia la intensa mirada de su sempai.

-Sobre lo que te dije hace rato… cuando dije que te preguntaría después – contesto el pelinegro mirando con intensidad a Kyoko ignorando la pregunta de ella.

-¿eh? ah, si…¿Qué era?- pregunto con nerviosismo ante el repentino comentario de él.

Por un momento Ren bajo la mirada y tomo aire repetidas veces ¿que era lo que iba a preguntar que le costaba encontrar palabras para decirlo?

-¿Nii-sama?- dijo Kyoko al ver que éste dudaba en preguntar.

-…- Sin responder nada simplemente volvió a dirigir su mirara sobre ella para poco después acercarse a donde se encontraba sentada – Fuwa Sho – murmuro mientras se acercaba aun mas a Kyoko hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

En ese momento la chica se quedo congelada. "Lo vio" pensó mientras evitaba ver los penetrantes y furiosos ojos de Tsuruga. "Maldición… Maldición… ¿está molesto? " se quejo entre sollozos mentalmente mientras buscaba que palabras decir para explicarse.

-So…Sobre eso… - tartamudeo serrando sus ojos con fuerza – no lo hago a voluntad… el director Konoe me lo pidió… - respondió mientras inclinaba el rostro con timidez –No había forma de que rechazara ese trabajo…- completo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué razón te lo pidió? – pregunto finalmente Ren antes de alejarse un poco de la asustada Kyoko.

-Eh… no lo se en realidad… solo me pidió que lo acompañase y que contestara sus preguntas sobre la película… - Contesto ella tímidamente abriendo con lentitud sus orbes.

-ya veo…- se limito a decir el pelinegro para después sacar su teléfono celular y comenzar a marcar un numero.

-¿Ni…Nii-sama?-

-Espera un momento… le preguntare directamente al director los motivos del porque debes estar al lado de Fuwa Sho- contesto Tsuruga con una seria expresión, ¿estaba molesto?

Despues de esto una corta conversación entre el director Konoe y Ren surgió hasta que luego de unos 5 minutos el pelinegro cerro su celular y solto un suspiro con pesadez.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ese sujeto… parece que lo han contratado para las canciones que se incluirán en la película – respondió Ren dejando ver su enfado ante la noticia.

-¿eh? pero… - se quejo Kyoko con molestia . ¿Cómo habían podido pedirle a un tipo como Sho algo asi?

-En fin… no hay elección… tendras que soportarlo Setsu- dijo Cain después de un momento forzándose a regresar a su papel.

-…si…- respondió ella mientras miraba al suelo con desanimo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Maldito... ¿cuánto más me harás esperar?- se quejo una chica de ropas oscuras, llamativas pero a su vez tenebrosas. Ella se encontraba sentada cerca de donde se ubica el Staff con sus piernas cruzadas y una expresión de enojada mientras golpeaba su dedo índice contra una de sus piernas desesperadamente.  
Era ya el día siguiente, las filmaciones habían empezado desde hacía ya un par de horas, pero Fuwa Sho aun no aparecía por ningún lado, y lo que era el colmo, el director le había pedido a Kyoko que esperara por él.  
Suspiro repetidamente resignándose a cumplir la tarea que le habían encargado, aunque se tratara de Sho, trabajo era trabajo.  
-si, no te preocupes, ya llegue- se oyó una voz irritablemente familiar para Kyoko obligándola a girar levemente su rostro para confirmar si se trataba de "esa persona".  
Efectivamente, Fuwa Sho había llegado finalmente al estudio, rodeado de su aura de arrogancia mientras caminaba hacia donde Kyoko con el celular pegado al oído pareciendo hablar x él.  
-Si, como sea, ¿a qué horas vendrás?- pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Kyoko -si... entiendo, hasta entonces- dijo antes de cerrar su celular y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
En cuento se desocupo dedico su vista a Kyoko, quien se forzó a sonreírle sin apartar sus ojos de él.  
-Al fin llegas- comento sin perder su sonrisa.  
-ah, sí, lo lamento, había mucho tráfico y me vi obligado a tomar varios taxis- explico el rubio mientras se acomodaba sobre su silla.  
-Ya veo- se limito a decir antes de dedicar su mirada a la escena que filmaban en ese momento.  
-¿te hice esperar?- pregunto Shotaro con una voz seductora mientras ladeaba el rostro y le sonreía a la chica de al lado pícaramente.  
Al oír esto, Kyoko frunció el ceño por un corto momento y apretó sus manos en puño conteniendo su enojo.  
"Maldito Sínico ¿no tienes vergüenza? te he esperado por más de una hora ¡IDIOTA!" contesto en su mente mientras los pequeños espíritus salían de ella haciendo que él rubio se estremeciera al sentirlos rodeándole.  
- Para nada- respondió ella finalmente sonriendo de nuevo.  
-a...ah... ya veo- contesto él tragando saliva sintiéndose intimidado repentinamente. ¿que había sido esa tenebrosa sensación de hace poco?

-Mas importante… pienso que la escena de a continuación es importante, deberías mirarla atentamente- sugirió Kyoko buscando volver a sumergirse en su papel de Setsu.

-Ah, sí- respondió el rubio fijando sus ojos al frente para ver la escena.

Esa parte se trataba de cómo encontraban uno de los asesinatos, sin duda alguna, era una escena esencial, de ahí se pondrían a investigar más sobre BJ.

En ese momento la curiosidad de Kyoko se hizo presente… ¿Qué clase canción escribiría Shotaro para la película?

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían posado sobre el rostro de Fuwa quien seriamente analizaba la actuación llevada a cabo frente a las cámaras. ¿Cómo sería? El imaginarla hizo que repentinamente sintiera algo de emoción dentro de su pecho, después de todo, aunque en realidad sea un idiota arrogante , cuando se trataba de trabajo él realmente se ponía serio.

Soltó un suspiro y regreso su vista a la escena que estaba siendo grabada, solo era cuestión de esperar para poder oírla ¿no es verdad? no valía la pena desesperarse tan pronto.

–Lo que usan en esta escena para llegar a BJ…- murmuro el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su acompañante – necesito una lista de los artefactos que usan para llegar a BJ – completo sin apartar su mirada de la escena.

-¿eh?- respondió confundida Kyoko –ah..h… si, entiendo, le pediré al director hacer una lista – contesto mientras posaba de nuevo sus ojos sobre Shotaro, su expresión en realidad lucia seria y concentrada… de alguna manera ¿lucia genial? .

"no, no, no, Kyoko, ¿Qué diablos piensas? Por supuesto que no, es imposible, es el imbécil de Shotaro de quien hablamos, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?" se auto reprocho mentalmente mientras movía bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando sacar esa estúpida idea de su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos?.

Pasaron así otros momentos, unos silenciosos momentos mientras ambos miraban las escenas actuadas frente a ellos. Sinceramente, estar de esa forma no era tan incomodo para Kyoko, quien por su parte buscaba mejorar algunos aspectos de su actuación al ver a actores con más experiencia.

-Oye, ¿tienes planes para ir a comer? – pregunto Shotaro repentinamente sorprendiendo a Kyoko quien permanecia atenta a las grabaciones.

-¿eh? hemm… - dudo en su respuesta ella, obviamente no quería aceptar la invitación, por más que hace poco estuvieran llevándose más o menos bien, Shotaro era Shotaro, su enemigo declarado. ¿Cómo aceptar? y lo que era mas ¿Por qué invitaba a Setsu a comer?.

"Sin duda, este idiota iría detrás de cualquier cosa con falda" dijo mentalmente mientras buscaba una manera de rechazarle.

-La verdad es que yo…- respondió Kyoko antes de ser interrumpida por otra voz.

-Ella comerá con migo- completo un hombre alto y de parecer sombrío y tenebroso mientras se tomaba la mano de Kyoko sorpresivamente.

-N… ¿Nii-sama?- pregunto confundida la chica mientras era obligada a ponerse de pie por Tsuruga.

-¿"Nii-sama"?- repitió en pregunta Fuwa mirando al sombrio hombre.

-Setsu, vámonos- se limito a decir Ren sin soltar la mano de Kyoko ignorando la pregunta de Sho.

-ah… si… lo lamento- se disculpo Kyoko mientras que con un agil movimiento entrelazaba su mano con la de Tsuruga.

Shotaro solo se quedo observando como esa extraña pareja sombria se alejaba de donde él estaba, de alguna manera era sospechoso… ahora ambos rostros le parecían familiares… ¿de donde? cada vez sus dudas se hacían mas y mas…

**(Off: Perdonen, se que tardo mucho en publicar, pero procurare al menos subir dos capitulos por semana, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nii-sama". Setsu había llamado de esa forma a Caín, eso era prueba de que estaba desconcentrándose y no estaba totalmente inmersa en su papel de Setsuka Heel, pero... ¿Tsuruga lo había notado?.  
Dio una rápida mirada a donde estaba el pelinegro que sostenía su mano antes de adentrarse en su apartamento; su expresión era seria y daba miedo, como siempre, pero también lucia pensativo ¿por qué?.  
-N...¿nii-san?...- pregunto la chica al ver que su hermano no avanzaba, sino que se había quedado parada en medio del living y sin soltar su mano.  
-¿sucede algo, Setsu?- interrogo Caín en tono opaco y girando levemente su rostro a donde su hermana.  
-ah...etto...-Kyoko tambaleo en su respuesta.  
"¿Que diablos? Setsu no dudaría en hablar y menos con su Nii-san, maldición, estar con ese imbécil hace que me olvide de mi papel" se quejo Kyoko mientras serraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mano que sostenía la suya.  
-Gracias, por salvarme de la invitación de ese idiota...-murmuro la chica sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado levemente.  
En realidad sentía agradecimiento, Tsuruga-sempai, siempre oportuno.  
-No fue nada, Setsu, te salvare de todos- Respondió él mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de Kyoko.  
El ser acariciada por esa mano tan amable y cálida hacia que Kyoko se tranquilizara y no quería que Tsuruga apartara su mano de ella, de alguna manera, ¿la hacía feliz?  
Un momento, ¿"todos"?, ha, típico de su hermano. Kyoko abrió sus ojos para ver a Tsuruga, él sonreía mientras revolvía cariñosamente su cabello, ¿se había tranquilizado? Inevitablemente ella también sonrió.  
-es hora de cenar- comento Kyoko después de estar un rato mirándose y sonriéndose mutuamente.  
-Ordenemos algo hoy- sugirió el pelinegro antes de sacar su teléfono celular.  
-¡¿eh!? Nii-san, ¿no quieres que cocine para ti?- cuestiono Setsu sujetando con ambas manos la mano de Caín que sostenía el celular.  
-no hoy- contesto este mirando a su hermana - debes estar cansada ¿no es así? Después de haber estado todo el día con ese tipo- completo antes de quitar con delicadeza las manos que sostenían la suya.  
Ah, ahora tenía sentido, en definitiva, Tsuruga estaba pensando en Shotaro y que Kyoko debia aguantarlo y soportar sus coqueteos sin perder el alma de Setsu.  
-No te preocupes por eso nii-san, estoy bien, ¿crees que terminaría agotada solo por algo como eso?- bufo la chica mientras sonreía de medio labio.  
-...- Cain dudo en su respuesta, llevarle la contraria a Setsu en esa ocasión podría resultarle ofensivo y odiaba ver a su hermanita molesta con él. - en cualquier caso, ordenaremos hoy ¿sí? No es bueno explotarte- insistió mostrándole esos tiernos ojos de cachorro ante los cuales siempre terminaba cediendo la exentrica chica.  
-diablos... nunca te gano nii-san- refunfuño ella cruzándose de brazos rindiéndose ante esa mirada.  
Ante su victoria, Caín marco un numero y ordeno lo que deseaba diciéndole a Setsu que dijera lo que quería cenar.

-Nii-san, ¿no hubiese sido mas fácil pedir servicio a la habitación?- dijo quejándose Setsu quien se encontraba detrás del sillón en donde su hermano estaba sentado.  
-vamos, solo han pasado 20 minutos- contesto Caín mientras mantenía su vista fija en el televisor.  
- y eso es más que suficiente, ¿que no era comida rápida?- siguió quejándose la chica poniéndose a jugar con los cabellos de su hermano para demostrar su aberración.  
El chico solo rio silenciosamente ante los berrinches de su hermana.  
-Se paciente Setsu, ten compasión de los cocineros, seguramente tienen más ordenes que atender- dijo el pelinegro dando una rápida mirada a donde su hermana.  
-¿ha? ellos no se compadecen de nosotros, nii-san, debiste dejarme hacer la cena- reprocho antes de abrazar el cuello de su hermano.  
Casi por instinto Caín comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella y puso la otra mano sobre los delgados brazos que lo rodeaban.  
-Setsu...-murmuro él sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la chica.  
-¿si, nii-san?- contesto la chica sin apartarse de su cálido hermano.  
-tu...- respondió antes de ser interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de su comida.  
-hump, que inoportunos- se quejo Setsu forzándose a apartarse de su hermano para ir a abrir la puerta.

…

-Ah, gracias por la comida- dijo Setsu antes de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a llevar los vasos y platos que habían usado para cerna hacia el fregadero donde empezó a lavarlos.

-…- por su parte Caín permaneció en silencio sin moverse de la mesa.

La chica dio una rápida mirada a donde estaba su sombrío acompañante y noto que éste estaba poniendo la misma expresión pensativa de hace rato.

-Nii-san, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – pregunto girándose hacia él mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla que estaba cerca de ella.

El hombre sin decir nada se levanto y camino en dirección a Setsuka para mirarla con intensidad por un largo momento.

"etto… ¿que se supone que haga ahora?... Nii-san luce preocupado, pero no dice nada…. ¿Qué hago? No se supone que él le guarde secretos a Setsu, entonces… ¿Qué sucede?" pensó Kyoko nerviosa por no saber cómo reaccionar ante las acciones del silencioso Ren.

-Ah… nii-san, ¿estás bien? – pregunto nuevamente mientras extendía su mano al chico alto frente a ella.

En ese mismo momento Tsuruga abrazo sorpresivamente a Kyoko logrando que ésta se quedara totalmente en blanco.

-Setsu… tu… estabas mirándolo- murmuro el hombre apegando mas el delgado cuerpo de la chica al suyo -¿Por qué? – cuestiono aun entre susurros.

Mirándolo…. Mirándolo… ¿mirándolo? ¿a quién? , fue entonces que recordó que era verdad, por un momento sus ojos se habían puesto fijos sobre su enemigo Shotaro, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había hecho? Incluso Tsuruga se había dado cuenta. Maldición, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que haberse dado cuenta Ren?.

-E…eso fue…- comenzó a excusarse sin buscar apartase de quien la abrazaba – No es lo que crees… Yo solo…- continúo entre balbuceos, ¿Qué estaría bien decir? sería estúpido contestar "Solo pensaba en como seria la canción que compondrá para la película" aunque era verdad… No dejaba de sonar tonto, y seguramente Tsuruga creería que era mentira. – Bueno yo… me quede pensando en cómo sería la canción que va a componer… y sin darme cuenta mis ojos ya estaban sobre él… - respondió con sinceridad finalmente, ¿de qué serviría mentirle?

Tras esa respuesta un frio silencio se hizo presente, ¿estaba molesto? , repentinamente Kyoko comenzó a sentirse preocupada por cómo estaba Ren en esos momentos.

-¿Nii-san…?- pregunto titubeante.

-Ya veo…- murmuro él sin apartarla de su cuerpo, repentinamente Kyoko pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Ren se relajaba lentamente. ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? . Sin darse cuenta ella sonreía ante la relajación de Tsuruga.

-Vayamos a dormir nii-san, mañana será un día atareado también – recomendó antes de cerrar los ojos y recargar su rostro sobre el pecho de el hombre.

-tienes razón- concordó él sin soltar a la chica.

**(Off: Uwa! Gomen, resubi el capitulo 3 por accidente, perdonenme y gracias a angelaam22 por informame, posiblemente no me hubiera dado cuenta hasta maa, de verdad perdon! ya lo dije en otra de mis historias, "soi pésima escribiendo los finales de los capítulos" , perdón por eso ñ.ñ, ¿y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Ren comenzara a ponerse celoso de Shotaro, aunque sea imposible que Kyoko regrese al lado de éste, pero bueno xD , ya estoi ansiosa por el capitulo 203! GRACIAS POR LEER y espero sus reviews )**


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado ya una semana de que Shotaro estuviera trabajando en compañía de Kyoko. Las cosas se han mantenido de la misma forma todos los días, sin embargo, Sho no deja de sospechar de Setsuka y ahora también de Caín. ¿Esas dudas lo llevaran a descubrir la verdad? Solo es cuestión de tiempo para saberlo, aun así, Kyoko dará lo mejor de sí para mantener su papel como Setsu y que el "idiota" no descubra la verdad.

"No quiero ir…De verdad que no quiero ir…" se quejo mentalmente Kyoko al oír el molesto despertador que había programado la noche anterior para levantarse ese día pues presentía que iba a costarle trabajo levantarse.

-Maldición….- murmuro antes de abrir con pesar sus orbes y sentarse finalmente sobre su cama.

No es como si fuera a rendirse tan rápido, ella era una chica fuerte y con espíritu guerrero que no sabía lo que era llegar a un límite, era una actriz, ¿Cómo no podría actuar por más tiempo? Definitivamente forzaría a Shotaro a creer que Setsuka existía y terminaría el trabajo que el director Konoe le había asignado. ¡Nunca rendirse!.

Tallo su ojo izquierdo para después dar una rápida mirada a la cama de al lado donde yacía un bulto cubierto por una sabana arrugada. Kyoko sonrió al ver ese bulto y finalmente se levanto yendo en dirección del baño.

…

-En verdad muchas gracias, Mogami-san, estas atendiendo muy bien a Fuwa-kun, él mismo lo dijo- Decia con emoción el director mientras Kyoko estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del camerino de Ren quien estaba siendo maquillado en ese momento.

-¿eh?¿ ese i…sujeto dijo eso?- cuestiono Kyoko abriendo mas sus ojos.

¿Shotaro? ¿Diciendo que alguien hace un buen trabajo? ¡Ha! como si fuera posible, ese tipo es un arrogante y orgulloso, nunca le diría esas palabras a Kyoko ni de broma.

Al pensar eso le fue inevitable a la chica reir levemente ante la idea de Sho diciéndole "hiciste un buen trabajo".

-¿Setsu?- pregunto Ren al oírla reir después de que él director Konoe le decía lo de Shotaro.

-No es nada, solo imagine algo, eso es todo – respondió Kyoko calmando su risa.

-Es cierto, Mogami-san, tengo una duda…. ¿Usted conocía antes a Fuwa-kun? – pregunto el director mirando a Kyoko.

Ella se sobresalto ante la repentina pregunta, ¿era tan obvio? .

-Eh… bueno- respondió tambaleante la chica mientras miraba al suelo con nerviosismo. Si le contestaba que si, surgirían más dudas: ¿Cómo se conocieron? , Ella simplemente no podía decir que era su amiga de la infancia, porque eso traería consigo aun más preguntas que la llevarían a contar su humillante pasado con Shotaro. En definitiva, lo mejor sería ocultar la verdad como había hecho con todos. –N…-.

-Por supuesto que no es así Director- Respondió con rapidez Tsuruga mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigiéndose a donde ellos ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.- Mogami-san es una actriz con poca experiencia aun, conoce a un cantante tan famoso como Fuwa Sho es algo aun lejos de ella, sin mencionar lo mediocre que es él, Mogami-san nunca tendría nada que ver con ese tipo de personas, ¿no lo cree?- completo mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa radiante.

-E..eh…¿mediocre?- repitió el director incapaz de reaccionar debidamente gracias a la brillante sonrisa de Ren.

Kyoko giro su rostro a donde su sempai que mantenía su bella sonrisa. Él había mentido, él sabía del penoso pasado de ella y Sho, la había salvado, por supuesto que si, Tsuruga es la clase de persona que ayuda cuando una persona lo necesita, al igual que en aquella ocasión cuando Kyoko se torcio el tobillo y había sido abandonada en el camino, Ren sin pensarlo la había cargado y la había llevado hasta donde estaban las grabaciones. Ese era el Ren que ella tanto admiraba.

En un momento los ojos de ella y de él se encontraron, por alguna razón el corazón de Kyoko dio un brinco y sintió algo de nerviosismo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Director- repuso Tsuruga mirando al hombre que estaba ahí.

-¿Eh? Ah… si, tiene razón – respondió Konoe mirando su reloj de mano y levantándose de su asiento.- Mogami-san, Fuwa-kun dijo que llegaría temprano hoy, así que si gusta puede esperarlo junto al staff- dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta del camerino.

-…- Kyoko permaneció sentada por unos segundos - si- respondió finalmente poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano naturalmente a Ren quien la tomo enseguida para finalmente salir a trabajar.

**(Off: lo lamento enserio, este capitulo es corto, es que se me fue la inspiracion totalmente - lo se, quien me manda a estar leyendo manga y viendo anime mientras escribo...- lo que sucede es que tenia que escribir ahora ya que no tendre oportunidad de volver a escribir hasta el lunes y no quize retrasarme, ustedes saben, son dos capitulos por semana, espero no les moleste ñ.ñ, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews)**


	7. Chapter 7

En ese momento Kyoko quedo completamente inmóvil, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del chico que estaba frente a ella. ¿Como habían terminado así?. Pues bien.  
Ese día la chica apenas salía del camerino de su hermano para dirigirse al lugar de filmación ya que le habían informado que Fuwa Sho estaba ya dentro del estudio, caminaba con prisa ya que el director le había pedido que no hiciera esperar a Shotaro mas sin embargo sorpresivamente algo choco fuertemente contra ella obligándola a caer al suelo y serrar sus ojos ante el impacto. Entre quejidos y uno que otro gemido la joven abrió con lentitud sus ojos para encontrarse con la traumarte imagen de su enemigo sobre ella a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.  
Kyoko permanecía mirándolo sorprendida y enmudecida. ¿Qué diablos...?. El rubio, quien también había serrado sus ojos fuertemente, comenzó a abrirlos con lentitud y dejo ver su sorpresa al ver con lo que había chocado.  
-Ah... así que no estabas aun en el camerino...- murmuro Fuwa sin dejar de ver a la chica debajo de él.  
En realidad estaban cerca, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Kyoko no sabía que hacer, si alguien los miraba así creería otra cosa, pues era una situación mal entendible. Sin embargo no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, ¿era debido a la sorpresa momentánea? ¿O a que alguien estaba sobre de ella?  
-si... iba de camino a encontrarme contigo...-respondió ella tratando de mantenerse inexpresiva.  
-Je... que interesante, me dijeron que fuera por ti y trate de darme prisa corriendo- dijo el rubio con una expresión divertida antes de intentar levantarse.  
Sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a ver detenidamente el rostro de la chica que estaba debajo de él. Esa pequeña nariz y esos delgados labios pintados de rojo, tenía la impresión de haberlas visto varias veces en el pasado, la forma de ese lindo rostro… él la conocía de hacía tiempo…

-Ah…esto… ¿no planeas moverte? – pregunto nerviosamente Kyoko mientras sonreía retorcidamente conteniendo sus ganas de empujarlo.

-Un momento…- respondió el rubio antes de colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de Kyoko sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

La chica abrió mas sus ojos debido a las acciones de Shotaro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca antes había tocado a Kyoko de esa forma, ¿Por qué lo hacía? El cuerpo de ella se volvió más rígido que antes y su respiración se detuvo por un momento. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en un momento como ese?

-Tu… tu eres…- murmuro Sho abriendo levemente y suavemente sus labios antes de acercar un poco mas su rostro al de la chica.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí!?- Interrumpió un grito reclamando obligando a ambos a mirar a donde provenía esa voz.- Tu… ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa pobre chica?- pregunto Murasame dirigiéndose a Shotaro mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. –ah… eres la chica incestuosa- repuso con más calma al ver que se trataba de Setsuka.

-Ah… eres el tipo molesto- contesto ella al verle.

-¿sucede algo Murasame-kun?- pregunto el director Konoe acercándose después de oír aquel grito.

-Ah, no es nada en realidad, estos dos están haciendo cosas indebidas, eso es todo – respondió él antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Nada de eso-desmintió Shotaro mientras se ponía de pie – tropezamos, eso fue todo- completo extendiéndole una mano a Kyoko, quien dudo en tomarla por un momento, pero tras un suspiro termino sujetándola.

-¿ahora se le llama así?- bufo Murasame sin cambiar su expresión.

Shotaro le miro por un momento inexpresivamente.

-Lo lamento si se mal entendió, es verdad que tropezamos- se disculpo inclinándose levemente ante el director.

-Ah, no te preocupes, los accidentes suelen pasar- dijo Konoe mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Kyoko finalmente dirigió su mirada a donde el director y finalmente se percato de que Ren había estado al lado de éste todo el tiempo.

-Nii…Nii-san…- murmuro al verle sintiendo preocupación, ¿había visto todo?

El pelinegro permaneció de pie mirándola fijamente y en silencio por un momento hasta que el director dijo que era hora de regresar a trabajar. Entonces él simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiro sin decir nada.

Eso era malo, definitivamente era malo, ¿Qué pasaría si Ren los había visto? Seguramente sería regañada por ser tan amigable con el enemigo. Si Tsuruga se molestaba estaría en todo su derecho de estarlo, después de todas las palabras de odio que Kyoko había expresado hacia Shotaro era normal enojarse por verla de esa forma con él.

Y lo que era más, en ese momento eran los hermanos Heel, Caín definitivamente estaría enojado por ver de esa forma a su hermana.

¿Cómo salvarse? Aunque era claro que nunca se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, si sería capaz de abofetearla con sus frías y duras palabras. No había sido culpa suya, pero… ¿Quién se fijaría en eso?.

"No es tan grave ¿no es así?" dijo en su mente después de haber estado dándole miles de vueltas a esa escena "Solo fue un choque, un accidente, no es como si hubiera pasado otra cosa… Si le explico, Tsuruga-san lo entenderá" trato de convencerse a sí misma mientras serraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro. De verdad quería creer eso. Tsuruga era la clase de persona que perdonaba si la persona admitía su error y se disculpaba, y en este caso ella se disculparía sinceramente.

"Todo estará bien" se dijo finalmente tratando de relajarse y concentrarse en la escena.

Miro a su lado recordando que Shotaro se había ido hacia un rato ya que tenía que ir a una entrevista ese día y debía prepararse.

En ese momento el recuerdo de Sho tocando con delicadeza su mejilla se hizo presente en su memoria haciendo que la chica sacudiera su cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente. "Tu… Tu eres…" recordó la ultima frase del rubio antes de ser encontrados. ¿"Tu eres"? ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? Acaso…¿Acaso Kyoko había sido descubierta?

**(off: Bueno, aqui el siguiente Capitulo xD, espero les guste jejeje, tratare de hacer las cosas un poco mas "entretenidas" ya que tengo poco tiempo para hacer la historia y pues, aun no quiero pensar en el final, pero creo que debo pensarlo ya, ñ.ñ -regreso a clases la proxima semana maldicion- , en fin, dejen sus reviews y muchisimas gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi fic! )**


	8. Chapter 8

Durante la noche al llegar a casa ninguno de los dijo nada. Kyoko se sintió intimidada por el silencio de Ren, ¿en verdad se había molestado? Esa era una posibilidad...  
-Lo...-murmuro mientras permanecía de pie a unos metros de donde estaba el pelinegro sentado en un sillón de la sala. -Lo lamento...- completo mirando al suelo.  
Seguía asustada del posible regaño que estaba reservando Tsuruga hasta entonces, pero ya no soportaba la pesada atmosfera que se presentaba en ese momento en su departamento.  
Tras decir esas palabras Ren dirigió una inexpresiva mirada hacia Kyoko.  
-¿por qué te disculpas, Setsu?- pregunto él sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
Ah... era verdad, todo ese tiempo se supone que estaban actuando como los hermanos Heel. Sin embargo, Kyoko se estaba preocupando como Kyoko y no como Setsu, y temía que Ren estuviera pensando de igual forma. Sin duda era un gran alivio que Tsuruga fuera un excelente actor, no se había salido de su papel en ningún momento, hasta ese momento el seguía pensando como Caín. O al menos eso creia Kyoko.  
-Bueno... Permití que ese sujeto cayera sobre mi...- respondió la chica sin dejar de mirar al suelo. El alma de Setsu habia entrado de nuevo en su cuerpo.  
-...- sin decir nada, el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y dio pasos a donde estaba su hermana para después tomar con su mano uno de los mechones que colgaban por su hombro-No fue tu culpa, Setsu...- murmuro mientras miraba fijamente el mechón de cabello entre su mano.  
-Pero...Nii-san se molesto aun así ¿no es verdad?- pregunto la chica aun mirando al suelo como sintiéndose culpable.  
-... Por supuesto que me enoje...- respondió él después de un momento sin soltar el cabello de la joven.  
-Perdón nii-san...- pidió de nuevo ella mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.  
-ya no importa...- musito él serrando sus orbes y soltando un suspiro.  
- pero nii-san... ¿que pasara si sucede algo parecido de nuevo? - reto Setsu después de un momento de silencio mientras sonreía pícaramente intentando provocar a su hermano.

Sin embargo él la miro con seriedad y sin decir nada se mantuvo de esta forma por un largo momento.

-F…fue una broma nii-san…- murmuro la chica volviéndose a sentir intimidada al encontrarse con la mirada asesina de su hermano.

Por su parte él sorpresivamente la acorralo contra la pared y se acerco a ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Ni…nii-san…?- balbuceo la joven con el rostro enrojeciéndose debido a las repentinas acciones de su acompañante.

-eso me molestaría demasiado… - musito el pelinegro acercándose aun mas a Kyoko.

La chica no supo que mas hacer, en ese momento su cabeza de había quedado en blanco y su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. Incluso era capaz de sentir como su acelerado corazón retumbaba contra su pecho al ver de tan cerca a su sempai.

La respiración de Ren se hizo presente sobre la yugular de Kyoko logrando que ésta se estremeciera levemente.

-E…etto…- murmuro la joven mientras serraba sus orbes con su corazón cada vez alocándose más y mas.

-no te muevas… - contesto él antes de rodear a la chica con sus fuertes brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo de una manera amable y desesperada a la vez.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Tsuruga? Era lo que Kyoko que pregunto queriendo buscar una respuesta, pero… ¿era un papel no es verdad?... Sería normal que Caín tomara de esa forma a Setsu… Asi que no encontró motivos para negarse ante él.

Lentamente los labios de Ren se colocaron sobre el cuello de Kyoko haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun mas, sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de detenerlo, ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta sus manos ya se habían puesto sobre los brazos que la sujetaban y se aferraban a ellos con desesperación. Ni siquiera ella entendía lo que pasaba con claridad. Pero simplemente no quería que ese momento se detuviera. Tener a Ren tan de cerca era algo que rara vez volvería a vivir y había que aprovecharlo.

Mientras tanto Tsuruga se cuestionaba el porqué Kyoko no lo detenía. ¿Era parte de su papel el dejarlo continuar? Aunque esas acciones no eran de Caín, sino del mismo Kuon, desde hacia tiempo él deseaba estar de esa forma con ella y si ésta no se oponía no veía razón por la cual parar.

Sin dudarlo con un ágil movimiento de manos cargo levemente a la chica para poder acariciarla de manera más fácil, después de todo ella era algo baja para él. Con ambas manos sobre aquella fina cintura presiono con más fuerza a la joven contra su cuerpo para después de un momento colocar su barbilla sobre el pecho de ella y aspirar su dulce aroma.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por un momento para después acercar su rostro al de ella nuevamente y besar su mejilla con dulzura con la intención de seguir besándola hasta llegar a aquellos suaves y apetitosos labios carmín.

Kyoko no sabía que estaba sucediendo. No estaba segura si eso seguía siendo actuación o ya no lo era. Pero… ¿Tsuruga buscaría hacer esa clase de cosas con una chica como ella? Al pensar en eso se convenció de que solo era parte del papel de Cain Heel. Así que se decidió a continuar con el papel de Setsuka. Una intrépida y atrevida chica seductora.

Posiciono sus manos detrás de la nuca del pelinegro y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos mientras sonreía pícaramente. ¿Eso significaba que no le molestaba a Kyoko que Ren prosiguiera?

Siendo así se decidió a continuar y cambiando una de sus manos de la cintura a la espalda de la chica se dispuso a seguir acariciándole dulcemente hasta dar con el cierre de la blusa de ésta.

Sin embargo un sonido interrumpió la pasión de ese momento.

/¡BEEEP!¡BEEP!¡BEEP!/

Se escucho el sonido del teléfono de Kyoko sonando desde su bolso obligando a ambos a apartarse.

Ren soltó a la chica desganadamente para que ésta fuera a atender su celular.

Ella camino hasta su bolso y saco el pequeño aparato que vibraba para ver quien la llamaba en esos momentos.

"Numero retenido"

Miro su teléfono por un momento conteniendo la respiración. ¿era posible que…?

**(Off: Hola a todos, n.n, perdón, tarde en subir el capitulo -creo que me tomo una semana y medio- y debo informar que me temo que este proyecto estará detenido por tiempo indefinido, de verdad lo lamento, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y de verdad quiero que me disculpen. Si debo usar algo para excusarme, es que no estoy acostumbrada a la escuela y eso me tiene presionada, sin mencionar que quiero terminar otro fic para poder ya dedicarme a éste de lleno, espero me entiendan y puedan disculparme, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER)**


	9. Chapter 9

El numero aparecía en la pantalla de su celular como "Numero retenido"  
Kyoko perdió el aliento por un momento ¿Era posible que fuera...?  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro rechazando totalmente la idea pero...¿Que haría si en realidad se trataba de Shotaro? Mas que tener que hablar con él, le preocupaba la reacción que Ren haría si se enteraba.  
Tomo aire y paso saliva antes de decidirse a contestar. Después de todo, podría ser otra persona aparte de Shotaro ¿no es verdad?  
-Bu...Bueno...- dijo tambaleante preocupada por la persona del otro lado de la línea.  
"-Ja... Hasta en teléfono te escuchas estúpida-" se burlo una voz horrendamente conocida.  
Kyoko frunció el seño y volvió su mirada seria reconociendo aquella voz  
-¿Solo llamas para burlarte? -reprocho ella con enfado-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto.  
"-Hummm... En realidad tenía algo que decirte-" respondió él con tranquilidad.  
¿Algo que de ir? Qué demonios... ¿qué era lo que quería decir?  
-Di lo que quieras decir rápido-apresuro la chica sin cambiar su actitud de enfado.  
"-¿Es posible que nos veamos?-"pregunto Sho con voz calmada.  
-Ni en sueños-respondió ella con rapidez y frialdad.  
"- Ya veo... "- se limito a decir.  
-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto ella.  
"-Eso creo, si no podemos vernos, no tiene caso-" tentó Fuwa con tono divertido.  
-Bien, entonces colgare- aviso Kyoko.  
"-te veré después-"dijo Shotaro con voz casual como si estuviera hablando con un amigo  
-¿eh?- dijo Kyoko congelándose por un momento. ¿A qué se refería con "Te veré luego"?  
"-...-"por un momento el chico del otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio "-lo lamento, es la costumbre-" respondió después de un momento.  
Kyoko suspiro con alivio sin tomarle importancia a si Sho la escucharía o no. Últimamente se preocupaba demás debido al papel de Setsu, quien trabajaba con Shotaro corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierta.  
-Bueno, si terminaste ya, voy a colgar-aviso la chica mientras apartaba el teléfono de su oído.  
"-Espera-" la detuvo Fuwa antes de que colgara totalmente.  
-¿Qué?- cuestiono Kyoko con molestia dedicando una mirada de fastidio a su celular.  
"-Tsuruga Ren...-" murmuro con desprecio el nombre del sujeto que tan odiado era para él.  
La expresión de la joven cambio por un segundo. Abrio sus ojos con sobresalto y su mente dejo de pensar por un segundo.  
-¿Qué pasa con Tsuruga-sempai?- interrogo finalmente con curiosidad y preocupación  
"-¿Sigues viéndolo?-"pregunto sin tinte de emoción en su voz.  
-¿Ha? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No es algo que te importe, ahora colgare, no vuelvas a llamar ¿quieres? es molesto-contesto ella desesperada por terminar la llamada.  
Ren aun la esperaba dentro del departamento, seguramente molesto. Acababa de abandonar su papel de Setsu, es decir, ¿Setsuka abandonaría a su amado nii-san por una tonta llamada inútil?  
Aunque Tsuruga era una persona comprensiva... Se sentía mal abusar de esa característica suya...  
Del otro lado de la línea se escucho la estúpida risa de de Shotaro burlándose de Kyoko.  
"-vaya, ¿te molesta que pregunte por él? Te lo dije, no te enamores de él, ese sujeto jamás se fijaría en alguien tan común y sin atractivo como tu-" comento aun sin perder el tono burlesco.  
-...- Kyoko fulmino con la mirada su teléfono y apretó los dientes conteniendo su enojo. - ¡No estoy enamorada de él!- grito con frustración.

No era la primera vez que Shotaro le decía eso. Ella no era "una mujer idiota y enamoradiza", no lo era, nunca más lo seria. Aunque Ren fuera una persona extremadamente perfecta, aun asi ella no caería, después de todo, Tsuruga era así con todas las mujeres ¿no es verdad?  
En ese momento un diminuto demonio con el rostro de Sho salió por detrás de la espalda de Kyoko y comenzó a tirar de los cabellos de la peluca que llevaba sobre sí burlándose de ella mientras susurraba "mujer sin gracia".

La chica comenzó a reír forzadamente y una sombra apareció en sus ojos.  
-Él no es como tu ¡idiota!- exclamo la chica con enojo sosteniendo al demonio pequeño con furia.  
"-ah, ¿eso crees? vaya ingenua, te lo digo como tu amigo de la infancia que fui... No te enamores de ese sujeto... No seas tan idiota-"  
-¿ha? ¡¿Quién es el idiota?!- se quejo ella antes de presionar con furia el botón de "colgar".  
Después de eso mantuvo su celular en sus manos y se acuclillo fuera de su departamento mirando al vacio.

¿Por qué le afectaba que el estúpido de Shotaro la llamara una "mujer idiota y enamoradiza"? No es como si fuera verdad. Exacto, no era el caso, en ese momento ella simplemente estaba trabajando con Tsuruga Ren, no más que eso, ¿Entonces por que estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Sho?

Suspiro con fastidio y miro a su celular con los ojos opacos.

-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?...- murmuro una queja contra sí misma.

Tomo aire y finalmente se levanto. Aun debía mantener a flote la actuación de Setsuka.

A como diera lugar, ella no abandonaría su papel.

Entro al interior del departamento y se encontró con Ren sentado en el sofá, lucia mas sombrio de lo normal y un tanto desanimado.

-¿Nii-san?- pregunto ella con preocupación mientras se acercaba a él.

-…- Sin embargo Ren no respondió.

-Nii-san, ¿pasa algo?- insistió ella.

En ese momento las manos de Tsuruga se aproximaron a tomar las de Setsuka logrando sorprenderla.

-Setsu…- susurro opacamente.

-¿Si?- contesto ella mirándolo aun preocupada.

-¿Quién llamo hace un momento?- cuestiono mientras tiraba suavemente de sus manos para acercarla a él.

-…- Setsu enmudeció por un segundo.

-¿Setsu?-

-Nadie importante nii-san, un estúpido vendedor insistente- respondió.

La única parte que era mentira era lo del "vendedor" pero todo lo demás era cierto, Shotaro no era importante, y era estúpido e insistente.

-Ya veo…- se limito a decir.

-¿Nii-san?- pregunto Kyoko al ver que Tsuruga aun lucia sombrio y desanimado.

-Oye, Setsu…- murmuro antes de hacerla caer sobre él para abrazarla -¿Dormirias al lado de nii-san si te lo pido?- pregunto con voz seductora.

Sin darse cuenta, las mejillas de Kyoko se encendieron y su corazón se acelero después de esa pregunta.

…

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Shotaro mientras sostenía su teléfono celular al lado de su oído.

En ese momento se encontraba en una lujosa limosina esperando a que Shouko-san regresara, pues acababa de terminar de grabar un programa y ya era hora ir a otro estudio.

Como siempre, sus ropas eran oscuras, llamativas y del estilo visual kei: unas botas que llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, una playera rasgada de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus muslos y un pantalón entubado de color negro. Sobre sus ojos llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol.

"-Es como Sho-chan dijo… Esa chica gótica estaba hablando por teléfono, y de vez en cuando hacia expresiones terroríficas…-"contesto una voz femenina.

-Hu… ya veo…- respondió el rubio mientras una sonrisa de medio labio se dibujaba en su rostro.

"-pero, Sho-chan… ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?-"pregunto con insistencia.

-Supongo que un poco…- contesto él dedicando su mirada hacia el exterior de la limosina.

"-¡Que cruel Sho-chan! ¡Mimori incluso vino a la dirección que le pediste personalmente para ver a aquella mujer fea!-"chillo la chica con desesperación.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Lastimaras mis oídos- se quejo Fuwa soltando un suspiro.

"-pero… ¿Esa chica es tan importante para Sho-chan que incluso investigo donde vivía?-"pregunto Mimori con la voz más calmada buscando no molestar a Sho.

Shotaro bajo la mirada por un momento y después movió su cabeza negando.

-No es eso, solo… había algo que me molestaba, pero gracias a ti se ha acabado- contesto después de un momento.

"-¿eh? ¿Enserio?-"respondió Mimori dejando ver su emoción.

-Sí, bueno, debo colgar, ya es hora de cambiar de estudio- informo Fuwa mientras colgaba.

En ese momento Shouko-san entro al interior de la limosina.

-¿Hablabas con alguien?- pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

-Con Mimori- contesto secamente él.

-¿Huh? ¿y eso?-

-No importa en realidad- respondió quitándole importancia.

-ya veo- dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Hola a todos, he vuelto! jejeje, lo sé, tarde mucho, pero, pues ya puedo dedicarme a este fic (he terminado el otro finalmente n.n) bueno, espero les guste y sigan leyendo mi Fic, me esforzare por tener un capitulo por semana al menos, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y también espero que me puedan entender si alguna vez tardo en actualizar (maldita escuela)


	10. Chapter 10

Esa mañana se encontraba en un estado similar al de un zombie, su cabello estaba desarreglado a pesar de que se trataba de una peluca y sobre sus azulados ojos había unas ojeras a penas visibles.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno que seria para su hermano, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en la noche pasada.

"Setsu, ¿dormirías al lado de nii-san si te lo pido?" pregunto Caín en un suave murmullo mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza.

En ese momento el cuerpo de ella por alguna razón se puso rígido, su rostro enrojeció y sus latidos comenzaron a retumbar fuertemente contra su pecho. Su mente quedó en blanco y de su boca solo salió un débil balbuceo.

-Soy una idiota…- mascullo en voz baja manteniendo los ojos distantes.

En aquel momento, al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su hermana, Caín decidió apartarse y contemplando su rostro finalmente dijo "Quizás no, es una noche calurosa, seria molesto compartir cama ¿no es así?".

-¡Ah! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Una grandísima IDIOTA!- se quejo nuevamente entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a golpear su frente contra la barra de la cocina.

¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante descuido? Es decir, para Setsuka Heel su hermano lo es todo, aun si estuvieran a mas de 100°C ella dormiría con su nii-san si él se lo pedía.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? No sería la primera vez que compartirían cama… Y Tsuruga no tenía interés en aprovecharse de ella, ¿entonces por qué se congelo? Aquella reacción carecía de sentido.

Soltó un suspiro y serró los ojos con pesadez.

Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo.

Meneo la cabeza negando y finalmente tomo aire para calmarse. Por haber estado pensando en todo aquello no había podido ser capaz de dormir adecuadamente. Sin duda seria un día largo.

-Debo darme prisa…- Murmuro mientras tomaba una hoja de papel cercana y comenzaba a escribir una nota sobre ella.

Finalmente al terminar de escribir se decidió salir del departamento.

…

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

La noche interior intento hacerla dormir a su lado, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la otra, estaba más calmado y consiente.

¿Por qué había pasado? No lo terminaba de entender, la noche anterior, ella había correspondido a las caricias que él estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo, pero ¿un movimiento en falso no podría hacer que ella se alejara? Lo que era más, la chica con la que había estado hacia unas horas ¿Era Kyoko o Setsuka? Era complicado saberlo.

Sin embargo, esa cuestión no era la que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. ¿Con quién había hablado Kyoko?

"El no es como tú ¡Idiota!" "¿ha? ¡¿Quién es el idiota?!"

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar de conversación, pues Mogami había gritado al decir esas líneas. Su voz en aquel entonces era fría, amarga y rencorosa.

¿Quién puede ponerla en ese estado con tan solo oír su voz? Si, Fuwa Sho. Aquel sujeto despreciable que disfruta molestando a Mogami-san y que en el pasado rompió su corazón y se burlo de ella.

Él sentía desprecio hacia aquel sujeto arrogante. Y por supuesto que le molestaba que Kyoko recibiera una llamada de él. ¿Por qué habría llamado? ¿Por qué Mogami-san contesto? No terminaba de cuestionarse.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No es como si Mogami-san fuera de su propiedad, ella libre de hacer lo que quisiera y responder las llamadas de quien ella quisiera. Sin embargo, ¿no había dicho ella que lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo?

Soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

No es como si pudiera hacer algo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Aunque innegablemente estaba molesto, no se podía permitir demostrarlo nuevamente, después de todo, en ese momento, no era más que el hermano de Setsuka, Caín Heel.

Era una frustración el no poder preguntarle nada… en realidad que lo era.

-Bueno, no es tiempo de quejarse…- hablo para si mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba en dirección del baño para tomar un ducha con la intención de relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

La sensación del agua golpeando contra su cuerpo realmente era relajante, tanto que deseaba permanecer ahí por un largo rato mas, sin embargo, aun aquel pensamiento atormentaba su mente.

¿De qué habían hablado?

Debía concentrarse, en esos momentos no era él sino Cain Heel… Cain Heel…

Por dejarse llevar había hecho que Mogami-san pasara por un momento incomodo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pedirle que durmiera a su lado nuevamente?

Cada vez más perdía la conciencia de sus acciones.

Finalmente, al dirigirse al comedor encontró una nota escrita por su compañera.

"Nii-san, Sali a comprar algo, no quise molestarte así que me fui sin decirte nada. Nos vemos en el estudio.

PD: deje tu desayuno en la mesa, mas te vale comerlo.

Con cariño, Setsu "

…

-ahh… quizás habría sido mejor traer a nii-san, estas cosas son pesadas… - se quejo una chica de vestimentas oscuras y a su vez llamativas mientras caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose al estudio donde su hermano trabajaba.

Llevaba consigo 3 enormes bolsas cuyo contenido era la posible cena de hoy y unas prendas que había encontrado en rebajas.

En ese momento sus ojos se enfocaron sobre una lujosa limosina de color negro, de la cual, Fuwa Sho bajo.

Sus instintos le pidieron correr y esconderse, pero en ese momento no era Kyoko, sino Setsuka, asi que se contuvo y prosiguió con su caminata como si nada ocurriera.

En ese instante los ojos de Shotaro se enfocaron sobre ella y sonrio de medio labio.

-que casualidad…- murmuro mientras se aproximaba a Setsu.


End file.
